


Pensieve Addiction

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Drug Use, F/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Harry struggles with addiction and loses everything.





	Pensieve Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 17 prompt: breaking up
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/E7Z50gx.jpg)

Harry stared at her, taking in her fiery hair dancing around her pale face, the bitter anger on her lips and the lost desperation in her eyes. He noticed the differences: the wrinkles around her eyes, the weight she'd gained bearing him their three children, the tired set of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I just can't... I can't keep going. It's... You're not even trying any more."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Where will you go?" he asked, letting his eyes drift down and linger on her hands as she tugged at her shirt's hem and her sleeves and finally tucked them out of sight by crossing her arms.

"Back to the Burrow. Mum will help me take care of the kids until..." she trailed off and her lips made an odd quirk like she wasn't sure what to say. "Well, until the divorce is final."

"I love you, Ginny."

Her lips formed into a frown and her jaw shifted like she bit her cheek. He knew what she would say,  _'If you really loved me you would have tried harder.'_ Instead, she just nodded once. "I know." She squirmed under his intense stare, like she wasn't accustomed to the way he looked at her, studied her. "Are you going to fight me for them?"

His head jerked to the side as if she'd slapped him. He'd almost wanted to say yes, to say no. He didn't know. He loved her. He loved their children. He couldn't recall their faces, their birthdays, their favourite toys. He had no business trying to be their father.

"No," he whispered. His gaze shifted to look past her. He saw her nod in his periphery. Then she turned and left, a silent  _POP_ of Disapparition. The kids had already been taken to the Burrow. He was alone.


End file.
